


Blindingly Red

by songhaeun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songhaeun/pseuds/songhaeun
Summary: It was an arranged marriage and so it wasn’t like he minded. Both their families were successful corporations and needed to merge, the sex of their heirs didn’t matter. That’s why Jackson didn’t mind that Jaebum never regarded him as a lover and never touched him as one; they were friends and even in married life, they interacted as so. He was okay with it, or he at least tried to be.





	Blindingly Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my first work- I had written drabbles for Tumblr requests before but I've never published them on any kind of site like AO3 or Livejournal, so this is a little new for me. I don't really know how to post and tag; please bear with my learning curve. ;; There's definitely plot holes but I hope to get some advice and constructive criticism for how to improve- I'd really appreciate it! ^^

It was an arranged marriage and so it wasn’t like he minded. Both their families were successful corporations and needed to merge, the sex of their heirs didn’t matter. That’s why Jackson didn’t mind that Jaebum never regarded him as a lover and never touched him as one; they were friends and even in married life, they interacted as so. He was okay with it, or he at least tried to be.

It wasn’t until he saw them through the small glass window of Jaebum’s office that he wasn’t okay. They were sitting together on Jaebum’s office couch, bodies in contact and fingers intertwined. Their laughter echoed through the empty department and it rings in Jackson’s ears. He doesn’t resent Jinyoung, they were and still are friends, but it doesn’t stop the ache in his stomach or the ringing piercing his ears.

\---

The club’s music bounces from wall to wall and Jackson doesn’t even remember how he got here, slouching at the bar nursing a drink. He doesn’t know what it is, exactly because he doesn’t drink often. It’s toxic to his body and he preferred to be healthy but his stomach is still churning and he just wants to _forget_.

He vaguely registers a body siding up next to him; blinding red hair, a long neck, and slender fingers, gesturing for a drink of his own. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the other turning to stare at him and Jackson realizes that the stranger’s preference of seating wasn’t random.

As much as he loved socializing on a day-to-day basis (that’s how he convinced Jinyoung to befriend him, by the way), this particular night is one that took the energy out of him and all that’s left is the part of Jackson that felt broken and discouraged. He knew himself and he knew that he thrived off of attention and praises so when he finally faced the cold fact that he wasn’t enough for Jaebum, he ended up here.

But he wasn’t going to be rude. Jackson turns his head to fully look at the stranger, ready to politely decline the company when the fingers- they’re beautiful- reaches out to him, gently resting themselves on the side of his head and slowly running themselves through Jackson’s hair. The redhead has a smile on his face and somehow, Jackson can see in the other’s eyes that he knows. He understands.

It’s not fully pity, it’s a little bit of sympathy, but it’s reassuring. So Jackson unknowingly relaxes into the touch, a sigh whispers out from between his lips and his eyes close. The stranger moves closer until their bodies make contact and their knees touch. They’re close enough for Jackson to lean onto the other so he does; his head falls onto the other’s shoulders and the hand on his head moves down to his waist.

The other hand comes up to replace it on the back on his head and holds him there. It’s strange how safe and supported his body feels against the other’s, they had only met just seconds before. His heart feels heavy and it tries pulling him away, still burning with traces of Jaebum but his body is tired and against his heart’s wishes, Jackson falls.

\---

He doesn’t know how they ended up in the guy’s apartment. He vaguely remembers being led to stand up from the bar, leaning against the other as they hail a cab, being supported as he hear keys jangle distantly in his ears and it reminds him of the ringing haunting his head.

It doesn’t stop until there are lips against his ear and all he can register now are whispers of “ _You're okay_ ” and “ _Don't worry_ ,” the feel of a slender but toned body against his, one hand on the back of his head once again and the other arm wrapped protectively around his waist. The apartment smells of apples from the candles that surround the room but he smells the vague scent of sandalwood on the other and it releases the tension from his body.

Under the influence of the alcohol, the arms surrounding him, the other’s scent filling him, all at once, Jackson let tears fall. He sobs at his own heartbreak and at the same time, he sobs from the relief of letting go. He lets go of his years pining for Jaebum, his heartache every time Jaebum smiles at him but only like a friend. It’s here in the stranger’s arms that Jackson falls out of love with Jaebum.

\---

Morning comes and Jackson comes back into consciousness. His mind is groggy but he still remembers last night. He can still feel a body next to him except that now his arm is under Jackson’s head, acting as a pillow and the other is somewhere else Jackson can’t register. He finally forces his eyes to open and all he can see is red again. It’s unsurprisingly brighter in the daylight but he loves it.

In his pocket, Jackson’s phone vibrates with an incoming message but he doesn’t care because all he can see now is almond-shaped eyes staring back at him. It’s crazy and he thinks so himself, but Jackson falls again. He falls into those dark eyes and the red. Jackson falls for “ _Hey, I’m Mark._ ”


End file.
